The Collins Family
Episode summary Jo visits Northampton to assist Karen (37) and Jason (31) for their 4 children: Ben (10), Lauren (9), Joshua (6) and Joseph (4). Joseph is the ringleader of the 4 he's very aggressive and destructive, he will hit, spit, swear and flip off with the middle finger and also was resistant to Jo's rules during teaching. He also peed on the floor when placed in the naughty room. Joshua is also aggressive, destructive, and had a potty mouth like his younger brother. He causes most of the fights with his siblings. He also tested Jo by swinging a brick at her. Although Ben isn't as bad as his younger brothers, he still responsible for their misbehavior by encouraging it. He talks back and is defiant and had a potty mouth as well and even involved in the mischief. Lauren is much more well behaved than her brothers, but sometimes acts up. Jason and Karen don't agree on how to discipline the children. While Jason yells at the kids, Karen is a pushover when the kids misbehave. Can Jo stop their language and Joseph's aggression before she's met her match or will the crisis continue? Episode transcript Collins Family/Transcript Recap Submission Reel The Submission Reel introduces us to Jason, Karen, and their four children Ben, Lauren, Joshua, and Joseph. Ben encourages his younger brothers to engage in naughty behavior. He expresses that he loves to be naughty, even though he knows it's wrong. Lauren is well behaved, but sometimes can misbehave. Joshua engages in a lot of fighting. Joseph is very aggressive, will pick something up, throw it and smash it (light bulbs, coffee mugs, plates, analogue televisions) and even do such things as pouring out Karen's hair care products onto her bed. The two youngest boys all spit at each other and their mother. They will also engage in bad behavior in public, which humiliates Karen. All three of the boys swear and talk back. Jason lays down the law with discipline and overall the parents don't agree with their ways of discipline. Observation When Jo arrives at the Collins family home, observation begins in the backyard. While Lauren is calm, the boys are swearing, spitting, and engaging in destructive behavior. Karen has no control whatsoever. Jo realizes that the boys are testing her to see where she is going to snap and that their behavior would surprise her. Karen struggles to get the children prepared for school. When she tries to get them in the car, Joshua runs off on the street. Eventually, the family is able to get to school, but they run 15 minutes behind. After the children come home from school, they're still being destructive. At this point, Karen realizes she isn't in control, and breaks down. When Jason comes home from school and sees what the children have done, he sends Ben up to bed. Family Members Trivia * This was the first ever episode to have children swearing. * In the UK version when Ben escapes from the naughty room during the family test run where Karen and Joshua have a wrestling match to try to get Ben back in the naughty room also after Jason sends Ben to bed as punishment he takes away another toy and put it in Ben's confiscated toybox. *At the beginning of the episode, Joshua says Jo's going to fail. * This is the first UK episode to be redubbed in the USA. External Links *Episode summary on supernanny.co.uk Category:Supernanny (U.K.) Series 2 Episodes Category:Supernanny (U.S.) Season 1 Episodes Category:UK episodes that aired in the US Category:Toy Confiscation Episodes Category:Naughty Zone Episodes Category:Families with Four Children Category:Episodes with only one well behaved child Category:Swearing episodes Category:Naughty Room Episodes Category:Episodes with only one disrespectful parent Category:Episodes with only one well behaved parent Category:Episodes with tantrum kids Category:Episode with no well behaved males Category:Episodes with no disrespectful females Category:Families with only one girl Category:Episodes with no well behaved sons Category:Angry dad episodes